


Cheerfully Suicidal

by applecameron



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode Spoilers, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: spoilers for 1x10, Silent Night.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Cheerfully Suicidal

A good crime scene always perks Bright up but this, this cheerfully suicidal gesticulating with _a loaded weapon_ is too fucking much. 

Bright’s law enforcement, okay, sure, former. Not some half-trained uni still learning the ropes, but the goddamn _Eff Bee Eye_. He has the training and he was good at it. He doesn’t fuck around with evidence although he skates right up to the edge - sometimes Gil thinks it’s just to yank everybody’s chain, he wouldn’t put it past the little punk - yet he stands there _pretending to commit suicide in front of them_ — 

"Whoa!" pops out just as Dani says “hey!” 

"Bright, put the gun down. Now." 

and he watches Bright _literally laugh it off_. Oh, this gun? Is it loaded? My bad! He fucking _giggles_. 

God. Gil Arroyo has moved into heart attack country. Permanently. Merry Christmas. 

All he says is, 

“Do you have any idea how stupid that was?” 


End file.
